Why
by QuickSilver5
Summary: Kyubi's reasons for attacking the village. It starts out funny, but will get serious later. Kyubi is not mine, and neither is the idea that Kubi is a female.


I just wanted to create a believable reason for the Kyubi to attack people, so hear it is, told in her point of view. I got the idea of it being female from another author.  
  
Foxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfoxfox  
  
Soft, quivering ears perked up. Her litter mate was calling her, voice filled with curiosity. What could make her brother so excited? Her brother yipped again, from outside the cozy, earthy den. Wouldn't Mother, she of the soft fur and warm affections, be angry that they were out on their own? They weren't supposed to go outside alone . . . Succumbing to her innate curiosity, she stumbled out of the den to her brother.  
He had been waiting for her, and immediately dashed off at a headstrong pace. Yowling furiously, she dashed after him, leaving the den deserted.  
The chase was abruptly cut short as they come to a set of huge iron bars, easily the size of her paws. The sight itself wasn't shocking; their mother was teaching them to hunt in that area. Only . . . now there was a path that opened up between the metal. Cautiosly, she took a step closer, and another . . . Placing paw before paw until she was where the iron usually sat, solid and cold. Her brother whined softly, turning his muzzle to look back the way they came, to the den, home, the familiar safety . . .  
Cautiously, cringing, she took the one pawstep that crossed the threshold, the entrance to the forbidden . . . Nothing happened. Her ears perked up; she bounced forward, then twisted back and pounced the unique leap that only foxes possess. She yipped in her high tenor, body quivering with excitement and tail fluffing in pride at her achievement.  
Her brother followed slowly, in awe of what his sister had done.  
  
Gategategategategategategategategategategate  
  
Panting in terror, the siblings slid around a corner onto a piece of grass. There were _things_ there, big and noisy and clumsy and smelly. And the things tried to trample them, or pick them up, or run them off. It was terrifieing. So they rested in the grass, grateful for the respite.  
A familiar scent tickled her nostris; she turned her head, searching for the source. Looking up, she saw it. A large, brown and white fur-ball with long ears stared back at her and twitched it's nose.  
She poked her brother with her paw, not looking away from the animal. He whined, annoyed at the interuption. She ignored the complaint, and poked him again. This time, he growled and snapped at her, but stopped when he realized she hadn't noticed. He followed her gaze up.  
Sitting in a metal cage was something that looked like a rabbit. It also smelled like a rabbit. But it didn't act like a rabbit. Instead of hopping away, it was twitching it's nose and staring. The siblins stared back. Maybe it was a new species?  
The rabbit sneezed. It was inviting them to play! The siblings looked at each other and grinned, tails fluffy and wagging. Of course they would play! They looked back up, this time at the cage. How would they let their new friend out to play? Her brother jumped at the wire and tried to tear it with his teeth. Instead, he slipped. He tried again. Slipped.  
She snorted. Her brother was an idiot. Shoving him out of the way, she stretched up and undid the latch. Their new friend hopped out and they all sniffed noses. Then, the rabbit hopped off. Four ears perked up-a game of chase! Eagerly, they rushed after it, pouncing on it and biting the back of it's neck. They tumbled around some more, trying to clench a piece of the others fur between their teeth, before they realized that their new playmate hadn't joined them. Curious, she poked at it. It didn't twitch. She poked it again. Nothing.  
  
They looked behind them - one of the big-smelly-noisy things had appeared out of nowhere! It ran towards their new friend. Both foxes stayed frozen where they were; their new friend couldn't have bad taste enough to know _that_ thing . . . could it?  
Wah! You killed my pet!  
It threw sharp-shiny objects at them, and they ran. A new thing appeared.  
Iruka, why are you throwing shuriken around my-- oh my _god_, what are those things doing in my yard?!  
They ran faster.  
  
Foxyfoxyfoxyfoxyfoxyfoxyfoxyfoxyfoxy  
  
Heehehe! Kyubi killed Iruka's pet rabbit! Hehehe!  
  
And if you don't read, I'll make her kill your pet rabbit!


End file.
